Rook Blonko
Rook Blonko is Ben Tennyson's new partner in Ben 10: Omniverse. He is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. Appearance Rook is a grayish-white-skinned alien with blue and black armor with white face paint and black stripes over his face, and he has pointed elfin ears. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears a bluish Proto-Tech Armor. Powers and Abilities Rook uses various Plumber weapons and technology, such as the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. It has also been shown that he is nimble and has impressive acrobatic skills. He also has very durable armor called Proto-Tech Armor. He is also a master in terms of strategy and battle tactics. Rook has been shown to be an incredible marksman many times, an example is in A Jolt From The Past he was able to shoot Fistrick's tank from far away on a crane. Personality When Rook first met Ben in The More Things Change: Part 1, he was respectful of Ben, mentioning that he heard all about him in the Plumbers Academy among the cadets. Unlike Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addresses him as 'sir'. He now tends to see Ben as a lesser or equal being such as saying he always has to save Ben and that he (Ben) wouldn't even be alive without his (Rook's) help although Ben still manages to occasionally impress him from time to time. While he is very intelligent, his lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the butt of Ben's jokes. He seems to dislike chili fries. Nowadays he sees Ben as a friend, though Rook still has difficulty understanding his earthly expressions. Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse He is a co-op partner in the game who travels in time to help both Bens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335474720155658824 Trivia *Tramm Wigzell (executive producer of Omniverse) considers Ben to be an "all experience, but no training" type of Plumber while he considers Rook to be an "all training, but no experience" type of Plumber. He mentions that their partnership will be beneficial in covering their weaknesses. *Rook thinks Alien X is something made up by fans of Ben on the extranet (space internet). That was the case until So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies?. **Unfortunately as a result of Ben remaking the universe Rook forgot that Alien X exists, and hence continues to disbelieve in the alien. *It is confirmed by Derrick that Rook has siblings.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/381842747142732400 *Rook has a deep grudge against the Vreedle Brothers because they destroyed the Plumbers' Academy and thus he had to take his final exam in a trailer on an asteroid as a result. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, Rook possesses some feline qualities, such as having fur. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/398876096650570512 *It is revealed in Arrested Devolpment that as a child, Rook possed a tail. References See also *Rook Blonko/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Animal-Like Aliens